


I Noticed That...

by lilyquartz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats pretty much it....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyquartz/pseuds/lilyquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean meet together at a bench where Dean has something just for Cas.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Noticed That...

It was a cloudy night. There air seems to get more colder by the hour. 

Castiel has been sitting on the cold wet bench for quite a while. Dean is sure awfully late, he thought as he waited. There was something deep within his chest that made him uncomfortable at the moment. He sighed. "Any day now Dean." He whispered, as he pulled his coat tighter around himself as he closed his eyes.

Dean was running down the street. 

Crap! He was late! Poor Cas. He's probably thinking that he got stood up......

Again.

Just thinking about it made him run even faster. This time, Cas won't be disappointed. 

He opened his eyes and sighed again. He isn't coming. This was his last chance too. "Sorry Dean. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." He was about to get up until he heard someone crying out his name.

"CAS!!! WAIT!!!"

He looked around to see Dean running towards him, with something in his hand.

"Cas! I..Im so sorry! I know that I'm late again, b...but....." he took a deep breath, "I noticed that...you were always upset when I....well...always come late, and well...." he showed him a paper bag, "I took a long time because....I also notice that...you will love this."  
He handed the bag to Cas and took a step back.

Castiel looked at it for a moment, then opened it and gasped. 

"Dean...you shouldn't have...."

"It's to make up all the times that I stood you up."

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek before sitting down on the bench and unwrapping his gift. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Your welcome."

Dean sat on the bench as well and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder as he watched him with his gift.

Castiel took a big bite out of his burger and hummed in content.

**Author's Note:**

> (Eats cheeseburger) 
> 
> So...like, I have no idea where this came from, it just popped out of my head or something like that.
> 
> =c°w°=


End file.
